Our Garden of New Beginnings
by Phantom4747
Summary: It's TsuStar week and I decided to upload it, here is Day 1: Flower: TsuStar.


_A/N: Hiya! So there was this TsuStar week and sadly I'm a bit late because I was grounded and all my electronics were taken away except my phone so that is where I'm posting it now, I do realize that I'm three days late but I'm so in love with this pairing that I had to post something, hopefully I'll be able to post the next one tomorrow. I think the next day was Only Human if I'm correct? Hmmmm, not sure. I do apologize a head of time if I have some incorrect spelling and being that it's late I'm simply going to copy it and post it on my Tumblr so this might not make sense if you see this on my Tumblr. Any who, my URL is the same, Phantom4747 on my account and on my Tumblr account. Okay, super late so I have to go! Hope you enjoy! -Phantom4747_

* * *

She never liked flowers all that much and you can know as to why but Angela wants for them to have a garden and like the Tsubaki she is she grants her wish and gets her soil and several different flowers which Angela has all picked out and in reality it's really just the pretty colorful ones. Black*Star likes the idea, he usually does his weight lifting on the stump of a chopped down tree outside near their stick and broken garden so it would be nice to have a different view. Plus maybe that swamp of theirs could look more like a pond.

"Help us out!" Angela screams at him, her finger nails covered in dirt and she has a flower petal stuck against her cheek.

He looks over to Tsubaki, she's worse than her, matting down the soil around the plant and scraping with her nails all the bad roots and nuts. He yields, setting down the weights and getting on his knees to examine the delicate little flowers. They're so many starting with Lily's and Daisy and Sun flower and really they kind of just look good to eat.

"Plant them!" Angela instructs, mumbling something about a moron and showing him to tap the end of the pot, grab it carefully when it falls, dig a hole for it and then set it down into the cold soil. It's an easy task for him, well, better than trying to kill a new born kishin but he's actually having difficulty. The petals keep falling each and every time he grabs them, he's trying to put back the petals onto the stem but Tsubaki laughs, "They're just petals, Black*Star. The petals always fall...so fragile, don't you think?"

He's doing that thing that she hates, he's staring at her. Every nook and cranny and she knows he can see past her and see through her soul, he isn't like Maka so he doesn't have soul perception but he can always see past her façade and she absolutely hates it.

* * *

Black*Star was the type of man that when he did something he did it to every extent he could, one of the many traits why she loves him. So she guesses that's why he's building a tiny white gate around the plants, she isn't exactly sure why because nobody would want to steal plants but he makes it anyway and he makes a little door big enough for Angela to open and a bigger door for Tsubaki and Black*Star to open.

Angela is in love with it, she's sitting on the stump of his, zipping her apple juice and watches as he's nailing the parts together. "Black*Star do you want some water?" Tsubaki asks, handing him the cold water to which he drinks all in one gulp and begins to work again, Angela cheering him on in the background.

Inside it looks beautiful and he's hanging some white sparkling Christmas lights and he's grabbing to white chairs that were from the porch and you can see through the little holes that he made on purpose and it's just beautiful. Angela immediately runs in once he says it's safe and she's bouncing up and down and he's now working on the shelves so they can hang up their gloves and planters and other knick knacks that they have to use.

Tsubaki smiles, pecking his lips and says, "It's really beautiful, but you really shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

She laughs, "She'll never leave this place, and she'll leave juice here and live off that."

He grins, looking over at Angela and she's already putting her juice cups on the shelves he has already built.

* * *

Angela had instructed both of them to keep working while she was at school so there they are, sitting in the dirt as they plant some more Peonies and Black*Star is grumbling because he doesn't like how he's taking orders from a seven year old being that he just made this awesome little gate for her. "It's nice," Tsubaki says, "We haven't got to chat a lot since Angela was here."

"I know, I was hoping we could do something that- y'know, isn't _gardening_?"

She laughs, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss, it's true she rather be on the couch talking or be in the bed doing their _other_ activities rather than getting on their stained knees and getting their nails covered in dirt. He pulls her in by her waist, slanting his mouth against hers and laying her on her back, "Wow!" Tsubaki says, pulling back up into him and seeing just what was the cold soft thing she had just laid on.

A camellia; also known in Japan as the Tsubaki flower. It's broken in half and she can't stop thinking about just how delicate it is, how easily it broke in half.

"You know what the Europeans called the Tsubaki flower? A Japanese rose. And do you know what roses have?"

She knows he's trying to get somewhere with this, but there is no way to get around it. A Tsubaki flower is a flower without fragrance; it proclaims nothing and blooms in silence. And as she stares at the broken flower, petals scattered in the soil, she also remembers, when the petals fall it'll be silent and tragic without only the wind to realize what has happened.

"They have thorns, flowers are delicate but they aren't helpless, they provide for themselves, they're beautiful and they always have these meanings like; passion, love, joy, but you're a Japanese rose, you're all those things and more and you aren't delicate, you have thorns. And I know you don't like looking at these flowers but... it's a beautiful flower."

She's crying now, she hates that she is. She knows the meaning of a Tsubaki and it's a flower with no fragrance. That's what it always is and that's how it always was but just like he always does he shows her another meaning or another way to look at it or just how to take it down or something that is just so unbelievable but he makes it sound so believable that she follows him and it makes her think of the first time they met, how unbelievable he sounded but she had to follow him because he makes the unbelievable believable.

"I was doing my research," he mutters, rubbing the nape of his neck, "It's known as the flowers of young lovers. In the eyes of the Chinese it's shown that this flower for young lovers is an expression of the devotion they have for one another and unlike most flowers when the Tsubaki petals fall, the calyx does too. They say this is an expression of their love; always being with one another. How the calyx is a spirit of a man trying to protect the petals and the petals which is a statement of a woman. And once the petals fall, the man does as well because he can't live on without her. That phenomenon symbolizes not only their devotion to one another but their love."

"We can make some new memories, with Angela and y'know, us." He says and his cheeks are tinting pink and she thinks it's probably the first time she's ever seen Black*Star blush.

She smiles, grabbing his hand that stays in the cold soil and says, "Our garden of new beginnings."

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you thought in my inbox or PM me or whatever. I do hope you enjoyed it and I like to hear critical things that I had gotten wrong: Spelling, comas, etc. So please inform me if I did anything of the sort because I will probably come back and fix it. I hope you enjoyed it and again, my URL is the same on my account as well as my Tumblr and if you're just looking for my fanfictions on my Tumblr the tag is: Phantom Disappears. Sadly, I'm a lazy butthole that has only downloaded a few or so on my Tumblr but that will change in the honor of TsuStar! Hope you enjoyed! Phantom out! _

_-Phantom4747_


End file.
